Sparkly Forks of Life
by Hotohori Is Sparkly
Summary: A parody of one of my friends stories!
1. Confessions Of Love and a new ship!

*Disclaimer* *sigh* I don't own anyone in this story.not even Lawrence and  
Admona.those belong to Seraphina2.nor do I own anything that has to do with  
the real POTC those belong to Disney.and I don't own the authors of POTC  
either.I don't think.I do however own a sparkly fork! .ok.so not really.but  
one can hope can't they?  
  
*You see a small blonde haired girl standing on a dock in the moonlight  
looking out to sea* *She takes a step forward and falls over*  
Admona: *stands* She has crossed me for the last time! She has taken my  
fork! And.something else of value.*to self* If only I could remember what  
it was.  
Lawrence: *walks up behind Admona and changes into his skeletal form*  
Admona.  
Admona: *turns and sees Lawrence* Hey.um.Lawrence.your bones are showing  
again.*appears to be thinking really hard* Why is that?  
Lawrence: *sigh* Jeanna ran off again with one of the pieces from the chest  
of medallions.leaving me once again in this cursed state.  
Admona: OH!! That is what she stole! I knew it was something else of value!  
  
Lawrence: *silence*  
Admona: I hereby make a new vow!!(A/N What was the old vow?) I vow that I  
shall search the ends of the earth for Jeanna and reclaim my FORK! *looks  
to Lawrence* Oh yes! And I shall also remove the curse from Lawrence! My  
one true love! *to self* Now.If only I could remember how to remove the  
curse.  
Lawrence: I am your one true love?  
Admona: Yes of course you are dear.didn't you see all the subliminal  
messages Seraphina put into Return and Rampant?  
Lawrence: *looks stunned* Should I have?  
Admona: *nods and falls over*  
Lawrence: But.I thought Seraphina supported the Lawrence Shaye ship.  
Admona: *looks confused* What do you mean by "ship"? Yes.if you are asking  
Seraphina did put you and Shaye together on The Revenge.  
Lawrence: *stares at Admona* *to self* What on earth was Seraphina  
thinking? Ah.well.she is kinda cute.in her own special way.  
Admona: *runs back towards town* Come on! I have to see a man about.Um.you  
know.one of those big things that float in the water.*stops to thinks*  
Lawrence: *catches up to Admona* A ship?  
Admona: YES! That's it! *hugs Lawrence even though he is still in his  
skeletal form* See? We are meant for each other!  
Lawrence: *in shock* You are.hugging me.even though I look like this?  
Admona: *Steps back* Like what?  
Lawrence: *gestures to his body*  
Admona: *shakes her head* I have no idea what you are talking about.you are  
just so confusing sometimes! Anyway.let's go! *grabs Lawrence's hand and  
runs*  
Lawrence: WAIT! *tries to avoid falling over on top of Admona**fails*  
Admona: Hey! Get off! I am not that kind of girl!  
Lawrence: *quickly stands up* Uh.*chooses to distract her instead of  
wasting time explaining* Quick! We have to get to town to see about a ship!  
Admona: Then why are you just standing there? *takes off running again*  
Lawrence: *follows Admona* I just hope she remembers who she is supposed to  
see about this ship.  
*meanwhile across town*  
Seedy looking ship seller: Grr! Where is this "Admona" kid? She was  
supposed to be here hours ago.  
*back to Admona and Lawrence*  
Admona: Now.I know he is here somewhere! I just have to find him! *looks  
around* He told me he would meet me in a bar.  
Moon: *is covered by clouds*  
Lawrence: *looks relieved to be back "normal"* *points to the ONLY bar in  
town* Hey.maybe he meant in there?  
Admona: *turns to Lawrence* Oh yes! How could I forget! The Sparkly Fork!  
Oh.Lawrence your bones aren't showing anymore did you notice?  
Several People on the street: *give Admona crazy looks*  
Street Person One: Like that could ever happen.next she'll be sayin' that  
there used to be a whole ship full of people with there bones showing like  
that!  
Two Street Urchins named Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio: HEY! What a great  
idea!  
Ted Elliott: We could make a movie of that! Call it Pirates of the  
Caribbean!  
Terry Rossio: Curse of the Black Pearl!  
Both: Yeah!  
Street person one: *looks at the two men and rolls his eyes* Man.tell it to  
Disney.*walks off*  
Admona: *has not heard any of this because she has been staring at the sign  
to the Sparkly Fork.which of course has a sparkly fork on it*  
Lawrence: Um.Admona? What about the ship?  
Admona: What ship? You mean the Lawrence/Admona ship?  
Lawrence: *silence* Maybe we should just go inside?  
Lawrence and Admona: *walk inside* 


	2. Ship Time!

I don't own Pirates...Lawrence... Shaye...Sera...or even Admona  
*sob**sob*...I do own the ship seller...but...he's not so bishi...*cries*  
*Inside the bar you see Admona sitting on the other side of the room from  
the seedy ship seller they are the only three people in the bar besides the  
bar tender*  
Admona: I am pretty sure he said bar. . . maybe he didn't . . .  
Lawrence: I think . . . It might be that man over there . . .  
Admona: OH! Yes. . . it is! How did you know? *doesn't wait for Lawrence  
to answer and run to the man**trip's and fall's half way, gets up dusts  
herself off and walks the rest of the way*  
Lawrence: *follows at a slower pace**only hears the last part of the  
conversation*  
Seedy Ship Seller: So.that's it! She's all yours!!  
Admona: She? Who is all mine? *looks around*  
Lawrence: I think he means the ship Admona.  
Admona: Oh yes! My ship! *to self* Now.if only I could remember where it  
was.  
Lawrence: *turns to Seedy Ship Seller* Docks?  
Seedy Ship Seller: *staring at Admona who is attempting to remember while  
trying not to fall over* Yes.yes the docks.third ship on the left.  
Lawrence: Come on.Let's go Admona.*walks out*  
Admona: OH!! It's at the docks! *walks out* *catches up to Lawrence*  
Lawrence: *is silent for awhile* What happened to Shaye?  
Admona: You.don't remember? *sigh* *to self* And they say I am the  
forker.*normal voice* Well.With all those people calling her Mary-Sue.she  
got to wondering what it would be like.so.she went Mary-Sue and ran off  
with Jack on the Black Pearl.  
Lawrence: And you remembered this all by yourself?  
Admona: Yes.why wouldn't I?  
Lawrence: You...didn't have any champagne did you?  
Admona: Sparkle?  
Lawrence: Yes Admona...sparkle...  
Lawrence and Admona: *arrive at docks*  
Lawrence: Ok.third ship on the left.  
Admona: THERE IT IS!! *points to ship*  
Lawrence: *looks* The..Pink Flamingo???  
Admona: YES! It's the.the.*counts on fingers* twentieth fastest ship in  
existence! I... think.  
Lawrence: Well...we have a ship...where's the crew?  
Admona: SERA!!! SPARKLE!!! *glomps "man" who is standing nearby*  
Sera: Don't worry, mate. I've got a crew for ye  
Admona: Really? Where? *looks around* 


End file.
